


Thomas Kinkade and A Movie Night

by Missy



Category: Beetlejuice (1988)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Friends as Family, Future Fic, Humor, Moving Out, Romance, Trick or Treat: Treat, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Delia and Charles move to a comfortable retirement out of state, leaving an adult Lydia with the house and her favorite ghosts.Barbara and Adam, though, are just anxious to have a little time to themselves.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Thomas Kinkade and A Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



“We should have gone the Thomas Kinkaid route twenty years ago,” Adam observed, watching Lydia not-so-carefully remove her cheaply purchased landscapes of cottages and pastel woodland forests from the walls.

“I don’t think that’s what made my parents move,” Lydia said. She took a big sip of coffee and Adam felt a pang of jealousy – he’s been dead for thirty years and yet the thing he misses the most about having a body is being able to drink coffee. “Though mom did accuse me of ‘trying to ruin her life with this little prank.’” Lydia squinted at the art and dumped it into a pile. “Well, I wasn’t trying to ruin it. Prank her, maybe. She’s going to live in freaking Florida, why does she care?”

Barbara came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing. He ran the tips of his fingertips up her arm. She still felt as real as she had all those years ago when he’d first asked her to marry him.

“Well, you can help me choose how to redecorate,” Lydia said. “I’m guessing your style isn’t modern?”

“God no,” said Adam.

“Don’t worry, Lydia. We have plans,” Barbara said.

“We’ve had plans for twenty-five years,” he added. “And they involve burning your mother’s modern art.”

“She’ll be taking that with her,” Lydia snorted. She took the paintings downstairs and into the living room. Maybe she’d take them to Goodwill, where they’d be appreciated – they were a little too twee for Adam’s preference. 

“I’m going down to the market,” Lydia said. “I need something for dinner.”

“Oh, maybe you’ll meet someone cute,” Barbara said. She and Adam had sat down in the living room, side by side, and he automatically put his arm around her shoulder, then reached for the remote and flicked on the giant plasma television set.

“I thought I wasn’t allowed to date,” Lydia said, a faint hint of a smile teasing the corner of her mouth. She was donning a grey windbreaker, which made her look again like the schoolgirl she’d been so many years instead of a twice-divorced mother of two.

“You’re allowed to date, young lady,” said Adam. 

“Just don’t stay up too late,” Barbara said, resting her head on Adam’s shoulder. A creaking noise emanated from the TV set, and Bela Lugosi crept into the light, his black cape protecting his eyes. 

Lydia shook her head, smirking, leaving them alone for the first time in ages with the house. The lock slipped closed and she headed down the long pathway to her car. 

When she looked over her shoulder into the flickering light cast across the living room window, the blinds slowly lowered themselves toward the windowsill.


End file.
